Devices in a communication system communicate with one another, e.g., to exchange information or to make requests. For example, a request may be made from a computing device to a power supply unit for a specific power supply to be provided to a component within the computing device, such as a microprocessor, a disk drive or a fan, or a component external to the computing device, such as another computing device or a sensor. In some cases, the power supply unit can convert AC mains power to a low voltage regulated DC power which has current and voltage characteristics which are appropriate for the load. In another example, a sensor may report data such as readings or diagnostic data to a master device using a modulation scheme.
However, existing communication systems are not optimized in terms of communication time, cost and flexibility.